A Day of Fun Matt Hardy FOR ASHLEY
by Princess Jewels
Summary: A Matt Hardy oneshot for my bestie Ashley but as usual everyone can read sooooo ENJOY!


_**YUP! Another one-shot for my bestie Ash, but you are all free to read! Hope you enjoy.**_

_**I do not own TNA Wrestling.**_

* * *

><p>"SHANNON HELP ME!" Jewels screamed as I chased her down the hallways of the TNA Impact Zone.<p>

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at her.

"SHAAAAAAAAANNNNOOOOOOON!" she yelled as she ran into Ink Inks locker room to find of course Shannon Moore who is Jewels' boyfriend…and Jeff Hardy one of Jewels' older bothers was in there as well…I don't know.

"Shannon she's trying to kill me," she whined hiding behind him.

"Yeah…and in a minute you'll-," I was cut off.

"Chill out now Ash," Jeff said calmly, "What is going on."

"SHE DIDN'T TELL ME THAT MATT WAS COMING TO TNA!" I yelled pointing at Jewels who was holding onto Shannon's sleeve.

"Jewels," Jeff said looking at her and that was all it took for an explanation.

"Well I couldn't tell her, she already doesn't want to go to the yearly camping trip this weekend because she hates bugs and she doesn't like being around Matt for long periods of times because she loves him," she said, "If I had told her she would have…exploded or something."

"Well how'd you find out?" Shannon asked.

"Tara," I said, "She asked how it felt to have our group of friends working together now. I had no idea what she was talking about until I finally got it out of her that Matt was debuting on TNA."

"Has he called you?" Jeff asked.

"No," I said.

"Well he'll be here soon," Jeff said, "Just don't stress over everything."

"Right," I said sighing, "Come on Jewels let's get some coffee."

"Nope…I'm good right here," she said staying behind Shannon.

"I'm not going to hurt you anymore," I said.

Shannon looked at her and she slowly came out from behind him.

"Oh come on," I said grabbing her wrist.

I dragged her to catering and we got some coffee and sat down.

"Sooooo," she started, "Are you going to say hi to him when he gets here?"

"I probably won't have much of a choice," I replied.

"You still going camping?" she asked.

"I hate bugs," I replied.

"I bought like ten cans of bugs spray," she said, "You should have seen the look on the cashiers' face."

I just looked at her. "That won't keep the bugs away," I said, "Nothing…keeps the bugs away."

She sighed and crossed her arms.

"But I'll come so you're not the only girl," I said giving in.

"Have I ever told you that you're my best friend?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

-Later-

I groaned and laid back on the locker room bench. "Why did he have to come to TNA?" I asked staring at the ceiling.

"Because he wasn't happy with where the WWE was going and I don't blame him," Jewels said as she ate the piece of cake that she stole from Immortal's locker room.

"You know you really shouldn't-," she cut me off.

"They shouldn't leave cake out where I can find it," she said giving me a goofy grin.

I looked back at the screen at Matt and then back at the ceiling. _'It's gonna be a LONG camping trip,'_ I thought thinking about our five day camping trip that weekend.

-Day 1-

"Now I want you all to remember that I just got this RV and I intend to keep it nice and clean," Jewels started, "So clean up after yourself and-."

"That's great Jewels," Shannon said grabbing the keys from her, "I'm driving!"

I looked at Matt who was laughing at the expression on his little sister's face.

"I guess all aboard then," she said getting in the RV.

Matt, Jeff, and I laughed and we followed her on to the RV. We got settled and Shannon pulled out of the driveway.

-1 Hour Later-

"Tree…tree…tree…tree…tree…tree…tree…oh look another tree," I said looking out the window.

"And that's probably what you're gonna see for another 30 minutes," Matt said sitting down next to me.

"Wonderful," I said.

"Hey, don't worry," he said, "Just have some patience and then once we get there and get all set up well have a great time. Jewels said that this camp ground that she found was great. There's a huge lake that's warmish this time of year and there's rope swings and spots where you can go cliff diving."

Cliff diving; Sometimes Jewels could be like Jeff and take things to the limit and one time she got me to go cliff diving and I got addicted as well. It's fun and you get an adrenaline rush.

"There's also hiking trails, and lots of animals to see," he said.

"And bugs…you forgot to mention bugs," I said.

"FORGET THE BUGS!" Jewels yelled from the passengers' seat.

Matt chuckled and looked out the window with me.

"Hey look," he said, "A river."

"And a tree," I said.

He just shook his head and we continued to look out the window.

JEWEL'S POV

"At least they're talking," I whispered.

"Maybe your plan is going to work after all," Shannon whispered back.

"This place that we are going to is supposed to be beautiful and fun," I whispered, "Two things that a relationship should be."

-Later-

ASHLEY'S POV

"Read the directions Matt," Jewels said as Matt was trying to put together a canopy with a net to go over the picnic table.

"I don't need the directions," he retorted.

"It looks like you most certainly do," Jeff said.

"Here let me help," I said picking up the directions.

With my help the canopy was up in no time. But it was about time for dinner when we got done setting up everything (because we left a little late because some people couldn't get their butts in gear) and so Shannon set up the grill.

"And see this is why we take a five day camping trip," Jewels said, "One day to get here and set up…and four days to relax and have fun."

"See and this is why I love you," Shannon said putting a burger on her plate, "Always thinking ahead."

"What did you do wrong?" I said butting my way into the conversation.

"Nothing," he said.

"You better not have eaten any of the marshmallows for the smores that we're going to have tomorrow night," Jewels said.

"Never," Shannon said.

"Mmhmm," Jewels said before sitting down.

We all set down and ate and joked around as we normally did when we sat at a dinner table together.

"We'll clean up," Matt said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Matt, Jeff, and Shannon," I asked.

"Girls, camping is like your weekend get away and you shouldn't have to clean up every night," Matt replied.

"Umm…thanks," I said backing away slowly.

I ran inside the RV and saw Jewels making the beds. Now the RV was a really fancy one that had a big bed in the back of the RV (where Jewels and Shannon would be sleeping), a set of bunk beds (Jeff would be sleeping in the top bunk and Matt in the bottom bunk) and then the couch was a sleeper sofa (where I would be sleeping).

"Jewels they offered to clean up," I said.

"Is that so bad?" she asked reaching for my pillow.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE MISSY!" I yelled.

She stopped and I went over and grabbed my pillow and set it on the bed.

"No one touches my pillow," I said.

"I was just going to put it on your bed," she said.

"I don't care," I said.

She rolled her eyes and went over to the bunk beds and started to put the sheets on.

"Don't you find it weird that they offered to clean up?" I asked.

"If you want to clean up so badly go tell them Ash," she said, "But them offering to clean up isn't that horrible, they're just being nice."

"It's just weird," I said, "We're always-."

"Everything ok in here?" Shannon asked walking into the RV.

"She thinks it's horrible that you guys offered to clean up," Jewels said.

"Actually Matt volunteered us," he said.

"Speaking of Matt," Jewels started.

"Don't go there Jewels," I said.

"Fine," she said, "Whatever."

-Day 2-

"WOOHOO!" Jewels yelled as she swung on the rope swing and into the water.

"How's the water feel?" I asked looking down at her.

"The brochure was right," she said, "It is warmish."

I grabbed onto the rope swing and swung into the water.

"You two got an early start," Matt said walking over to the edge of the lake in just his swim trunks.

"Um…yeah," I said, "You guys were still asleep and we wanted to have some fun."

"Did Shannon see the note?" Jewels asked.

"Jeff is throwing together the picnic basket so we can all have lunch down here," Matt said.

"Okay," Jewels said.

"I think you forgot these," Shannon said walking down the small hill with our towels in his hand.

"No…we wanted to freeze on our way back," Jewels said sarcastically.

We swam most of the day and the just sat around and watched the sunset. Matt and I were up on the small cliff by the rope swing, while the others were by the edge of the lake.

"This is nice," I said.

"Yeah," Matt agreed, "Hey Ash."

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"Since you're a girl and all," he started.

"I'm so glad you noticed," I said.

"If you were to be asked out…how would you want to be asked out?" he asked.

"Maybe something like this," I replied not really thinking anything of the question, "Just sitting here, watching the sunset."

"Okay," he said, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I looked at him. "Wha…what?" I asked.

"I've loved you since we first met Ash," he said putting his hand on mine, "Will you be my girl?"

"Of course," I said, "Truth is I've loved you since we first met as well."

He leaned over and kissed me. A perfect ending to a day of fun.


End file.
